


Tumblr Shorts

by bladewielder05



Category: Super Smash Brothers
Genre: F/F, F/M, Gen, M/M, Originally Posted on Tumblr, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-09
Updated: 2017-06-09
Packaged: 2018-11-12 03:36:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 761
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11153424
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bladewielder05/pseuds/bladewielder05
Summary: Just a couple of short stories that I post on Tumblr for whatever freakin' reason. Usually from the OTP Prompts that I find. Might as well put it here as well since I think I might write these a lot considering how little time it takes...I am not limited to those prompts on Tumblr, OTP or otherwise. If there is any prompt you guys want to see from any fandom (so long as I can find reasonable information on that fandom), just go ahead write it down and I might just write something pretty short for it. Tags are, of course, subjected to change as this thing grows...





	1. Think Before You Speak

**Author's Note:**

> Since I'm still new to Tumblr and its stupid ways, this is basically what I've been posting. That, and stupid things. Hope you guys enjoy.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Your OTP is fighting. Person A tells B to “kiss [their] ass”, to which they respond by kissing them firmly on the mouth. Person A is stunned and asks why they did that. Person B says “you told me to kiss your ass”.
> 
> Variation of this: http://otpprompts.tumblr.com/post/161508761317/your-otp-is-fighting-person-a-tells-b-to-kiss

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Pairing: m!CorrinxCloud (m!Corrin's name is Carrigan)

“Cloud, you’re always doing this! I have to pick up after you every single day and a person my age should not be having these kinds of back problems!”

“There’s no need to make such a big deal out of a little thing.”

“It’s not little! I found your dirty boxers in the dishwasher! Was that a prank or were you that lazy?”

“Okay, that I honestly can’t explain. But seriously, Carrigan, You’re stressing over nothing.”

“This isn’t nothing! This has been happening for three months!”

Cloud rolled his eyes. That small action just fueled Carrigan’s anger more. The blond chose to stay quiet this time as the silverette tapped his foot impatiently.

“Well?!”

“It’s not a big deal,” Cloud repeated. The repeat of that statement finally snapped his boyfriend. They had been at this for hours with Cloud’s best argument being that particular statement. Carrigan was tired of this. He stomped his foot on the floor.

“Kiss my damn ass!” he shouted as he turned to walk away. Yet before he could leave, an iron grip on his wrist stopped him. Carrigan only had time to gasp when Cloud pulled him towards him and locked lips. They stayed in that position for a few seconds before the taller of the two males pulled back with a smirk. Carrigan blinked his ruby eyes a few times before asking in a shock voice, “Why did you do that?”

“You told me to kiss your ass.” Carrigan did not like that predatory gleam in his boyfriend’s eyes. “I’ll do way more than that.” Those words made the silverette’s face flush deeply. He opened his mouth to speak, only to have a squeal elicited from him when Cloud lifted him over his shoulder. He weakly hit Cloud’s back as he felt his boyfriend move. Judging from the surroundings Carrigan saw while being carried, he knew exactly where they were going, and he struggled futilely against what was inevitably about to come.

“No! Stop, Cloud! I don’t want-!”

“Too late. This is your punishment for having such a dirty mouth. Where did you learn that phrase anyways?”

“No! No! No! No! No! No! I want to walk tom-ah!”

The only good that came out of this was that Cloud started to clean up after himself. Unfortunately, Carrigan knew that it was only a matter of time until his boyfriend found a new habit to annoy him with and lead him into the inevitable, usual ending.


	2. Breakfast Blues

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Person A using the rest of the milk for their tea and then starting to make cereal, only to realize they’ve used the rest of the milk after pouring a bowl of cereal. Person B then has to deal with Person A screaming about how they somehow fucked up making cereal.
> 
> From this: http://otpprompts.tumblr.com/post/161598779526/person-a-using-the-rest-of-the-milk-for-their-tea

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Pairing: m!CorrinxCloud (m!Corrin's name is Carrigan)

Thank goodness Carrigan was hitting his left arm, otherwise he wouldn’t have been able to finish his oatmeal due to his spoon arm going numb. Cloud never realized how strong his boyfriend could be until this morning. Then again, he thought ruefully as he took in another spoon of oatmeal, Carrigan had been hitting his arm for the past how many hours. And wailing for the past how many hours about how they had ran out of milk after he made tea.

Finally the older man had enough. He turned to the side. “Why don’t you just eat your cereal?” He raised an eyebrow when Carrigan gasped in apparent horror.

“Dry cereal? That’s disgusting!” Carrigan screamed like a little brat as he proceeded to hit Cloud’s arm again. The numbed limb was as red as a ripe tomato at this point. Cloud finally had to put down his spoon to rub his temples since he obviously couldn’t use his other arm.

“Just eat your cereal.”

“But I never eat cereal without any milk!”

“Just eat it.”

“No! I want milk!”

At that Cloud sighed and rubbed his eyes this time. “You’re acting like a spoiled brat.”

Carrigan glared at him. He couldn’t remember the last time his boyfriend had called him that, not after they finally got over their mutual hate for each other. “I thought we were past that point.”

“I thought so too. Apparently not. Just eat your cereal.”

“No!” The silverette proceeded to hit the blond’s arm again with his fists. Cloud couldn’t take it at this point. He stood up abruptly, surprising both his boyfriend and his chair. Carrigan watched in curiosity and fear as Cloud started to walk away, leaving his oatmeal half-finished. “W-wait. Where are you going?”

Cloud grabbed his coat off the hook to slip on. “To the store. I’m tired of you whining about fucking up breakfast.” At that, Carrigan couldn’t stop a wide grin from splitting his face. He leapt from his chair to follow after his boyfriend. He knew that all the whining would have paid off sooner or later.


End file.
